


Tomorrow is a rage filled day

by Queen_Candy



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronics? Psh nah bro Androids, Au will be explained in chapter one, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, M/M, Maybe even more characters??, My Own AU, Reader-Insert, fnaf - Freeform, i have no idea how to make romance ;-;, male reader - Freeform, reader has no chill, reader is an angry ball of rage that everyone still loves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Candy/pseuds/Queen_Candy
Summary: “Be done with this now, it’s over for you. Can you hear me calling for you?”You remember being angry, angry they forgot about you, angry they left you behind. Angry for a very long time, until they showed you how to let go of that rage. Maybe being angry all the time isn’t worth the headache...
Relationships: FNAF/Reader - Relationship, Original Character(s)/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Tomorrow is a rage filled day

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember this is my Au and I have no idea how to make good fanfics ;-;

In this Au the kids who were murdered were actually teens, roughly around _**18-19**_. They were all hardcore fans of Freddy’s songs, coding, outfits, and designs, and were lured to the back with the promise of meeting the creators and learning about how the androids were made. Of course that was all a lie and they were killed by William, _**who is not Vincent**_ , and their souls still haunted the animatronics who are androids in this Au. The bite of 87 never happened, because the androids don’t have big mouths like the animatronics. Vincent isn’t William Afton but he does wear a lot of purple. Vincent can’t be confused for William because even though he wears purple, the teens remember who killed them and William wore **_yellow_** instead. Also i don’t know if this is true that Michael Afton is Mike Schmidt or not but if it’s true he isn’t, they are two completely different people. That’s pretty much the only difference in this Au. 


End file.
